Four Swords: The Portal
by TheYellowLink
Summary: The prologue for my first fanfic on here! its about A girl coming from a portal in the four sword, and they have to find a way to get her back to her time. no worries! no bad stuff! like... you-know, meh,
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: this is my first fiction on this website... so, please be nice? im still new at this!

As the four heroes stood in front of the pedestal with zelda by their side, Green, Red, Vio, and blue said their goodbyes. As Green slid the four sword into its home, to their surprise, they didn't combine, but a sudden blinding light appeared with a girl in the middle. Nobody knew why that happened, so they were confused. When the light died down, they all noticed the girl was in fact, wearing sky blue clothes like the links' clothes!

Blue; this... is really wierd. ;-;

Red: YAAY! i mean awwww...

Vio: interesting...

Green: -silence- GYAAH! -covers mouth- ai?

Vio: uh... this is kinda bad, never mind Green! we've gotta get this girl some help! she looks like she's been in a landslide!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, they took the girl to the nearest hospital.

Girl: -wakes up- huh? what happened?... wait! HYLIANS!? MASTER VAATI! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Vio: -steps back- uh oh! she's on his side!

Girl: wa? no! he's not bad! he's just... got a bad past... LINK!? THE ONE THAT SAVED HYRULE?! man... am i going crazy!

Vio: wait... who are you?

Girl: oh, uhh, i-i'm Skye. im a picori...

Zelda: wait, as in the picori blade? that was destroyed decades ago! and we havent seen word of the picori in nearly 200 years!

Skye: ...oh... my gods... did i go forward in time?!

Vio: it seems so.

Blue: WHAT THE-

Red: thats so cool! :D

Green: what? hey! im back to talking! :D i guess i lost my voice... well, let's introduce ourselves! Im Green!

Red: im Red!

Vio: my name's Vio.

Blue: eh, im Blue.

Skye: as you know, i am usually a picori, so... i got really slammed by oktoroks. -shivers- just the thought of it makes me feel dizzy!

Vio: dont overstress yourself! you were bleeding pretty bad over there.

Blue: WHAT WERE YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT VAATI? :U

Skye: oh, why? do you hate him or something?

Zelda, Green, Red, Vio, Blue together: HE DESTROYED HYRULE!

Skye: WHAT?! WHEN?! AGAIN?! -sigh- I should have known he would lose control again. What did he get a hold of now? -holds a hat like links' in her hand that has a jewel in the middle- Can't be this, of course... OOOOOOOOOOOH... maybe this... is why im here! -facepalm-

Zelda: No, that just has the power to perform scorcery, and turn hylian. no time travel!

Skye: hmmm... maybe... -puts hat on and shrinks- (picorese) well! maybe i can come in handy!

Green: uuh, we can't understand you at _all._

Skye: (hylian) -puts hat on- well, i can come in handy as a picori!

Vio: maybe so. but still, don't overdo it.

Skye: right... -lays back-

-a tall girl enters-

tall girl: hi! so you're awake!

Skye: yeah.

Tall girl: okay, you can go now. just, stay away from hills and cliffs from now on!

Skye: heh, yeah.

-tall girl exits-

Skye: ok, let's go!

All but skye: yeah!

-they all exit-


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the hospital, they all set out for hyrule castle.

Skye: so, where is this place?

Zelda: its right over there... -points-

Skye: oh... well, i have never seen a castle before, so...

green: never? well, basically they're giant houses with towers.

Skye: oh...

-they all arrive-

Skye: oh. my. gods. this is huge.

Zelda: well you better believe it! i am the princess!~

Skye: yeah! i belive ya!

Vio: now we've gotta get her back to her own time!

All: right!

a portal opens in the four swords and they all get transported to Skye's time

Skye: -processing- ... YAY! oh, you came. ;-;

Blue: crap! why are we here?!

Red: wha!?

Green: -silence-

Vio: well, we got skye back to HER time all right!

Zelda: oh. well, maybe we can stop Vaati from doing that to hyrule.

Skye: uuh, i don't think you should do that...

-vaati walks in-

Vaati: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LINK! how- wha- why- oh, hi skye! -hugs skye-

Zelda: well, that's a little up close and personal there!

Vaati: oh, Zelda... i am soo sorry about the whole... turning you to stone thing!

Zelda: No! No! that actually wasn't me...

Skye: -breaks free- stop, dad!

Vio, Red, Blue, Green, Zelda: DAD?!

Skye: oh, right. he's my dad, and my master!

Zelda: oh...

Vio: that's why- oh! thats why you had Vaati's hat!

Vaati: really Skye? I told ya not to take my stuff!

Skye: well, it made you destroy most of Hyrule!

Vaati: i... guess you're right...


End file.
